


未来学家也读不懂青少年的心思

by remia233



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remia233/pseuds/remia233
Summary: 这个同人宇宙被我命名为虫铁甜甜宇宙！而这篇文甜的像是华夫饼加冰淇淋！





	未来学家也读不懂青少年的心思

未来学家读不懂青少年的心  
1  
破事儿总是一件接一件的。当超级英雄们打过那场愚蠢的内战之后事情并没有好转。Tony痛恨国务院那群混账，他们像是秃鹫，随时准备等他咽气了把他吃个干净。他刚经历完了国防部的会议轰炸，头痛得像被hulk捶了一拳。他勉强维持着自己的人样，尽力不要就地散架成一堆废铁。  
当他穿过那些闪光灯钻进车后座的时候，一阵无法抵挡的疲惫袭击了他。他仰着头，长叹了一口气。这不仅仅是出于缺少睡眠带来的困倦，更多的是精神上的疲惫。他忽然觉得很累，以至于在一瞬间里生出一种怎样都无所谓了的消极心态。  
但happy甚至不给他一点儿消极怠工的时间：“看在上帝的份上，给那个小子回个信。他快把我逼疯了。”  
他明白happy说的那小子是谁。事实上，Tony拿不准自己去找那孩子，把那个“友好的邻居蜘蛛侠”拉进他和美国队长的那档子破事儿里到底算不算得上是个错误。  
应该是错的，把一个十六岁的小孩卷进一场超级英雄们的混战。这本该是他自己去解决的问题，不是这个孩子的。于是那之后他晾了Peter两个月，让他好好去完成他的西班牙语考试和别的什么高中生应该做的事儿。  
不过话说回来，那孩子的话不是一般的多，一天能发上几十条短信。哪怕并没人回复他。用happy的话来说，这孩子话多到有损他的健康。  
经过半分钟的考虑，tony发了一条短信。  
2  
为了吃芝士汉堡召唤盔甲不算大题小做。他穿着盔甲去见Peter时，那孩子的反应才是。  
“天啊，Mr.stark！”Peter在见到他的时候抱着脑袋叫出了声。  
他看着那孩子在几秒后回过神来，翻身越过栏杆向他跑过来。  
像只狗崽儿。Tony不合时宜地想，很高兴面甲遮住了他没能忍住的笑，不然Peter可能要哭了。  
“Mr.stark你怎么来了？噢，我收到短信了！但我以为会是Happy来接我。我已经提前完成了作业，尽快赶来了。是不是有紧急情况？我不是故意让你等的，我没想到你会……等等，你在里面对吧，Mr.stark？”  
Tony从盔甲里走出来，Peter这才褪去脸上怀疑的表情，放下心来，露出一个青少年特有的讨人喜欢的笑脸。  
“我准备好了。”Peter揪着他的书包带子，兴冲冲地踮了踮脚，“是紧急情况吗？”  
Tony看了看他：“没错，十分紧急。”  
“yes!”Peter兴奋地蹦了起来，“这次我们要对付谁？”  
“芝士汉堡。”  
Peter那个茫然的傻样够tony笑上那么几秒了。这是他今天之内头一次由衷地笑出来。  
3  
Tony没有养过小狗，Howard从来不允许他养这种会带来麻烦的生物。这导致了他不知道怎么去应付那种毛茸茸又精力充沛还爱扑腾的小东西。同时这也就是为什么他不懂怎么处理Peter•Parker。  
这是tony为自己找的借口，但至少他觉得说的挺对的。尤其是当无论什么时候他一回头总能瞧见那个小子亮晶晶的眼神的时候。  
有那么几次，他几乎快说出来了。  
“别那么看着我，小子。好像我是个什么值得崇拜的人一样。我干过许多破事儿，还记得么？”  
但他终究什么也没说。  
4  
“那孩子喜欢你。”pepper在把咖啡端给tony的时候说了这么一句。  
“谁？”他笑着偏偏头，故作无知。  
“别装傻。你不擅长这个。”pepper用指头戳了一下他的脑门儿。  
tony撇撇嘴：“那也不是稀罕事儿，很多人都喜欢我。”  
“但不像这一个。”pepper又低下头来吻了他的额头，“记得睡觉。”  
在pepper走出工作间之后的很长一段时间里，tony都在端着杯子发呆。当他记起来要喝的时候，咖啡都快冷掉了。  
5  
Peter在tony身边呆了好几个月，为了所谓的“实习”。他一直做得不错，当个乖乖的在校生的同时也扮演着友好的邻居蜘蛛侠。但就在某个风和日丽的下午，令tony意外地，Puppy发脾气了。  
“你不能总把我当个小孩子！”他看上去快哭了，说话声音都拔高了不少。  
“你只有十六岁，小子，从各方面来说都是个孩子。”tony觉得有些头痛，他抱着胳膊转过身。  
这事不怨他。Tony拒绝的约会邀请多了去了，更何况，一个小孩子的约会邀请是不算数的。  
Peter跑掉了，而tony没有拦着他。  
6  
这几天stark显然心不在焉，像是把他那个罪恶的灵魂落在了某个姑娘的床榻上一般魂不守舍。  
第一个注意到的是pepper。因为tony实在太过听话与服从，在她敦促他去参与会议时会乖乖地去拿西装外套，这很不stark。  
其次是happy。Tony已经整整一个星期没有在坐车的时候对他说些讨人厌的俏皮话了，他安静得像是被猫咬了舌头。  
“所以，老兄，你到底出了什么问题？”当Rhodes拿着威士忌问他的时候，tony已经被酒精揍得眼眶泛红。  
“我觉得很糟。”  
“这次是什么麻烦？外星人还是阿斯加德人？”  
“不，跟外星人没关系。我想我让某个人难过了。”  
“噢……所以你又在谁面前当混蛋了？鉴于不是我，那就是happy或者pepper？”  
Tony不置可否地晃着酒杯，里面的冰块叮当作响。  
Rhodes拍拍tony的肩：“去道歉吧。我知道你不怎么擅长这个，但是别担心，他们会原谅你的。”  
那可不一定，tony腹诽着。  
7  
Aunt May没给tony好脸色，这是意料之中的事儿。Tony没说什么，站在门口背着手，等着她进去叫那个小孩儿。  
Tony低头盯着自己的皮鞋尖，他忽然有种转身逃跑的冲动。他现在就可以召唤盔甲，然后飞回他的大厦。但那太不钢铁侠了。他吸了口气，平复下来。  
Peter几乎是连滚带爬地冲出来的，身上套着一件T恤，上面印着一块被黄金比例分割的披萨。  
“Mr.stark！”他瞪大了眼睛，好像见到了会说话的猫。  
“hi，小子。”tony说。  
不存在的狗尾巴耷拉下去了。  
“我在想，也许你今天晚上有空？”tony接着说。  
尾巴犹豫着立了起来。  
“想吃披萨吗？”  
尾巴摇了起来。  
临走的时候Aunt may用手指指了指自己眼睛，又指了指tony——“我盯着你呢”。  
Tony一时间觉得有点心虚。  
8  
就算是未来学家也读不懂青少年的心思。喜欢Iron man的人很多，但喜欢tony•stark的人很少。Tony用一只手的手指大概就能数的过来，而数完之后还不得不减去几个。  
他并不是在感叹自己的不幸。他只是不明白，为什么这个朝气蓬勃的孩子会用那种兼具崇拜与憧憬的眼神看他，好像他值得那么好的东西似得。少年人的爱慕，纯洁到不掺任何杂质，几乎令他手足无措。  
他用跑车送那孩子回家的时候，Peter走到门口，犹犹豫豫地转过头来看向他：“这算是一次约会么，Mr.stark？”  
Tony想了想，回答他：“如果你觉得两个人一起去披萨店吃大份意式肉丸披萨还干掉两杯圣代不算的话。”  
那孩子的脸亮了起来。  
Tony在回去的路上开得有些太快了，但猛烈的夜风都消不了他脸上的热度。他从来没有这么想念自己的面甲过。  
9  
“嘿，我最近听见有些人在说……”Ned把餐盘在Peter旁边放下，凑近了他，小心翼翼地试探着问道。  
“嗯？”Peter从三明治里抬起头来。  
“你被人包养了。”  
Peter把自己的吞拿鱼三明治呛进了喉咙里。  
“你在说些什么？！”  
“嘿！这不怪我们！每次都有辆车在校门口等着接你好吧，你跳上车去的时候开心得就像他要载你去迪士尼乐园。”  
“那是happy！stark先生的安全主管！我只是去实习！天……你们到底在想什么。”  
Ned耸耸肩，拧开自己的水瓶：“也许是因为你自己表现得像去约会。”  
这下轮到Peter慌了，他的耳朵根红了起来。  
Ned拿着瓶子的手僵在原地：“holy shit。你真的是去约会！”  
“嘘！！！！”Peter发誓，如果他的蛛丝发射器现在在手上的话，他一定要把ned的嘴封起来。  
“谁呀谁呀？是复仇者么？你要是和黑寡妇约会，她会不会吃了你？还是说是某个实习生姑娘。她好看么？噢，你可真是走运……”  
最后Peter用剩下的半块三明治堵住了ned的嘴。  
10  
天知道为什么小孩子能长这么快。当Peter吻他而不用踮脚的时候，tony忽然有些吃味。他甚至没有意识到自己变成了两个人里更孩子气的那个。  
他会用勺子去挖走Peter在吃的圣代。要他给自己带些明明动动嘴就能订好的零食。心血来潮地给他打电话。  
连pepper都说他：“你表现得像个被宠坏的小孩，你知道吗？”  
对此tony到还有些得意：“我知道。”  
Pepper看着他盯着手机屏幕微笑的脸，不自觉地弯了嘴角。  
“你值得这些。”她轻声说着。  
Tony从手机上抬头：“你刚才有说什么吗？”  
Pepper抱着胳膊靠在沙发一侧：“我说希望你记得这周五的董事会。”  
Tony不出所料地发出耍赖的呻吟。  
Pepper得意地笑了，这还是她喜欢的，令人头疼的tony。  
11  
这是个难得的，没有超级反派出来捣乱的周五之夜。Peter窝在沙发上，捧着一盆焦糖口味的爆米花。Tony时不时地伸手从他怀里抓出几颗丢进嘴里，与此同时不忘吐槽剧情上的漏洞。  
“tony。”在片尾的滚动字幕出来时，Peter轻轻叫了那个已经有些困意的人的名字。  
“嗯？”tony发出一声迷迷糊糊的鼻音。  
“电影演完了。”  
“哦，是嘛……”  
“该去睡了。”  
没有人知道大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠睡觉是要人哄的，也没有人知道钢铁侠睡觉喜欢被人搂着。  
除了Peter•Parker。  
12  
“我看起来怎么样？”tony在镜子前面折腾了快半个小时，他看上去格外紧张。  
“棒极了。”Peter笑着回答他。其实就算tony才睡醒，带着鸟窝一样乱的卷发，揉着眼睛，趿拉着拖鞋，一边打呵欠一边像只僵尸那样摇摇晃晃地朝他走过来他也会这么说。  
Tony转头瞧着镜子里西装革履的自己。  
这一天终于来了，他似乎还是有些没准备好。他忽然转头：“我也许可以不去。我只要送一份大礼，他们不会生气的。”  
“才怪。他们会生气的，而且会非常生气。”Peter站起来，从背后搂住他的肩。那手掌传来的温度驱散了他的焦躁不安。  
天，这孩子什么时候长成这样的个头的？tony在Peter低头吻他后颈的时候想着。  
“这可是potts女士和happy的婚礼。”  
“我知道我知道……该死，我会想他们的。”  
13  
“tony！你瞧！我接到了！你知道这意味着什么吗？”已经成年的大狗狗把捧花拄到tony面前。  
“意味着你弄哭了一大群等着接捧花的小姑娘？”时至今日，tony仍然不会放过任何欺负他的机会。  
“我没有……”Peter显得有点委屈。  
Tony笑了，接过那束象征幸福的花。远处，happy和pepper对着他招手。  
他看看他们又看看Peter……  
“你觉得结婚典礼上让鹰眼打扮成丘比特这主意怎么样？”  
Peter笑了。


End file.
